Winning
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: It would be the day that she swore off men that she met one that she might actually like. One-shot  Even though it's a really long one.


**Winning**

**By**

**~Joker is Poker with a J~**

**Summary - It would be the day that she swore off men that she met one that she might actually like. One-shot (Even though it's a really long one).**

**A/N: So, this one-shot turned into a 14 page story. BUT I only wanted it to be a cute Racetrack one-shot so if you guys need to take breaks while reading this that's alright! I just hope you all enjoy! (I know it's not the best but I need to get this finished so I could continue A Ragged Army lol! Not to mention Race is my second favorite newsie 3)**

Win Grove had had enough. From now on, she was swearing off men. Or setting her standards so high that none of them could make the cut unless they proved to her that she was the kind of girl they'd fight for, which was something none of the previous boys could do.

Sighing angrily, she pulled open the door to the restaurant she worked in as a dishwasher. Lately, Tibby's seemed constantly crowded with newsboys because of the strike they were on. She bristled at the sight of so many boys as she made her way to the back.

"Hey dere, dollface!" One newsie greeted her in a thick Italian accent, taking off his hat in respect.

It only took in a moment to take in the gray trousers, white shirt, black and yellow plaid vest, pocket watch and cigar that comprised the boy in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, she shoved past him and pushed through the door that led to the kitchen.

She stopped a second, turned around and stuck her head out of the door, "Don't call me dollface." Throwing one last glare at the boy, she went back into the kitchen, tied an apron around her waist and began to fill a pot with cold water to heat over the fire place. Her Uncle Jim, full name James Tibby, owned the restaurant and agreed to hire her as a dishwasher a couple years back. While it didn't require a whole lot of skill, she always enjoyed the job. It allowed her a lot of time to think and the warm water and menial work actually soothed her quite a bit.

When the water was warm enough, she took the pot off the fire and filled the sink. Adding in soap, she then began to pile dirty dishes in. Once that was done she slipped her hands into the tepid water and felt her shoulders relax.

Looking back on her entire courtship with Johnny, she began to see the flaws. He was exactly the type of boy she usually went for. Strong, proud and cocky. Why did she continually gravitate towards such boys? Was it her entire lack of confidence that attracted her to men with too much? Her first beau had been just as bad, if not worse. He had originally tried courting her friend but when he struck out he turned his sights on Win.

Win had stupidly fallen for the guy. She even let him jerk her around several times about whether they were courting or not until she had finally gotten fed up and ditched the bum. Her second beau, Will, had been nice enough the first couple weeks of courtship and then she caught him schmoozing another girl!

None of these situations made her feel good about herself and Johnny had been the last straw. He broken things off by saying he wanted a girl that had more confidence. It was hard to have confidence when everyone around you constantly brought you down. Win was actually a timid girl and generally quiet unless she was angry. That's when she couldn't control what she thought and what came out of her mouth.

Finishing the first load of dishes she turned to reach for another stack just as someone held a stack out to her. Her eyes rose above the stack to meet the warm, brown eyes of the newsie from earlier. "If I can't call ya's dollface, will ya tell me ya name?" He asked with a charming smile.

Snorting in a very unladylike manner, she dumped the plates into the sink causing water to splash onto her apron and turned back to the boy, "No."

"Deah me, Ise can't say I evah hoid a goil named No. Ya must be from Brooklyn." His eyes danced with humor as he moved to her other side and began drying the clean dishes.

She was slightly taken aback at this boy, "What are you doing? Those are my dishes to dry."

He raised the plate out of her reach, "Calm down, No. Ise just helpin' ya." Though he wasn't the tallest boy she'd ever met, he was still taller than her five foot. Angrily, she tried to jump for the plate only to realize that in doing that she managed to be almost directly up against him. She was close enough to inhale his scent which consisted of tobacco and the slightest hint of cinnamon. Cinnamon was her favorite smell and she nearly leaned closer towards him until she came back to herself.

Taking a swift step back, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, put her hands on her hips and glared, "I don't need your help. This is my job. Now put the plate down and leave the kitchen. You're not supposed to be back here."

He slowly lowered the plate as he saw just how angry she was, "Look, Ise sorry. I was just messing around. Tryin' ta cheer ya up. Ya looked upset when ya walked in."

The sincerity that was plain on his face caused her anger to disappear. Dropping her arms, she gently took the plate from his hands and then raised her green eyes up to his brown ones, "Thank you, really. I've just had a miserable day." She gave him a crooked smile.

A smile lit up his face, "Dat's alright. I guess I'll just go…I hope ya day get's bettah, No."

He was halfway to the door when she felt a burst of confidence, "It's Win."

Glancing back, he looked puzzled for a second, "What?"

She brushed the annoying strand of hair from her face and took a small step towards him so he could hear her over the noise of the kitchen, "My name. It's Winifred, but everyone calls me Win."

"Win." The boy said, and hearing him say her name made a shiver run up her spine in delight, "Win. It was nice ta meetcha. Ise Racetrack."

Suddenly shy, she gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Racetrack."

He tipped an imaginary hat to her and waltzed out of the kitchen without a backwards glance. Win stared after for a moment before shaking her head and going back to work. It would be the day that she swore off men that she met one that she might actually like. 

Win didn't see Racetrack for a week and a half, but she kept up with the news of the newsies strike. She even bought The World's paper with all the boys, including Racetrack, on the front cover. The day she did see him, he was handing out flyers.

As soon as he spotted her, he came jogging over, "Win!" He smiled brightly at her as he took off his hat, "Havin' a bettah day then da last time Ise saw ya?" Racetrack asked.

She smiled up at him, brushing that damn stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "Yes. Things have been pretty dull since. But, I hear the newsies strike is going well."

Racetrack nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Ise actually handin' out these ta all da sweatshop kids so take one!"

Taking the paper, she glanced down to read the top that proclaimed 'Newsies Banner' and smiled up at him, "Well, even though I'm not exactly a sweatshop kid I guess I could give it a read."

"We're gonna have a rally, too. Ya gonna come?" He leaned towards her a little as if he were eager to hear her answer.

"If I'm not working I'll definitely try to be there."

"Hey, Race! Stop floitin' and let's go delivah dese! We gotta deadline!" A boy with an eye patch called over to Racetrack.

"I'm comin'! Hold ya horses!" Race called back, giving the boy a glare. He turned back to Win and his glare softened, "I'd like ta see ya there. But, I gotta go delivah dese."

"Alright." She replied unable to stop the smile on her face from his words as she watched him jog off in another direction. Deflating a little, she walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to read the article and had to admit it was pretty impressive. Win would have to beg her uncle to let her go to the rally, but she figured she could pull it off because she was his only niece after all.

Folding up the paper and tucking it into the pocket in her skirt, she quickly set off for Tibby's. Halfway there, she nearly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She apologized to the boy, moving to take a step around him.

"My fault, dollface." He gave her a charming smile, "Ya look distracted."

Win finally took in the boy. His red suspenders, light brown hair and gold tipped cane, "Spot!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and bringing him in for a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back, "Long time, aye, Win. What ya been up ta here in 'hattan?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, mister!" They pulled out of the hug and he turned to walk beside her as she told him, "I'm heading to Tibby's to see Uncle Jim. My friend gave me this," She took out the Newsies Banner and handed it to Spot, "But, I'm sure you know all about that."

Spot read it quickly, "Nah, I didn't, doll. Dis is news ta me. Wondah if Jacky-boy changed his mind…what's ya friends name?"

"Racetrack." She told him, unable to hide the blush that rose up her cheeks.

Spot raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

Smiling at him, she scooted into Tibby's, "Nothing, Spot. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Ya let me know if da bum hoits ya. I'll kill 'im foah ya." Spot told her seriously.

Win snorted, "You'll kill Race but not the other three boys that have broken my heart?"

"What othah guys?" Spot demanded, following her into the kitchen, "Ya suppose ta be a good goil, Win."

Win's mouth dropped, "How dare you, Ryan Conlon! I am a very good girl!" She wacked him on the arm just as Uncle Jim came around the corner.

"Win! Ryan! What a pleasant surprise! Isn't it your day off, Win?" Uncle Jim peered curiously at the girl and boy he had known their entire lives.

"Yes, Uncle Jim. I was just wondering if I could get tomorrow morning off and maybe take the evening shift in place of it? Give me that, Spot," She said, taking the Newsies Banner from him, "my friend wanted me to come to this."

Uncle Jim looked it over and nodded, "I don't see why not. I'll let Cynthia know she can have your morning shift. She'll be glad to spend a night home with her boys."

"Thank you!" Win exclaimed, giving her Uncle a hug.

He smiled and looked over at Spot, "Keeping out of trouble, I should hope?"

Spot smirked, "Not exactly. We are on strike."

Uncle Jim chuckled, "Not to mention keeping my business a float!"

"Well, Ise gotta get back ta Brooklyn. Nice seein' ya both." He gave Win a hug and a kiss on the cheek and waved to Uncle Jim, "Take care!"

Win smiled at him before turning back to her Uncle as he said seriously, "That boy needs some direction in his life and a nice girl to settle down with."

She laughed, "I don't think he'll ever settle down and if he did hear you say that he wouldn't just to spite you."

Mock scowling, Uncle Jim ruffled her hair, "Get outta here, Win. Go enjoy your day off."

Waving good bye, she headed out the door only to run into none other than Racetrack. "Hello." She said, smiling brightly at her new friend.

"Hey, Win." He said, not really looking at her and he went to move around her.

Confused, she put a hand on his arm, "Race? What's the matter?"

He glanced up the street and she followed his gaze but couldn't see what he was looking at, "Nothin'. Good seein' ya."

Moving past her and into the diner she stared after him, hurt. What had she done? What had happened to the funny, flirty boy she had met a week and a half ago? She turned from the restaurant, hurt and angry at the way he had treated her. How silly to have fancied she liked him! She didn't even know him, he was just another newsie, and another boy who would probably stay with her until something better came along. She couldn't believe she was this upset over a boy she barely knew, but being snubbed like that had only reinforced every terrible thing that had happened in her past relationships.

Instead of enjoying her day off, Win sulkily made her way home to where her mother was busy cleaning.

"Winifred! Why aren't you out and about? It's your day off!" Her mother, Anna Grove, had always been an upbeat woman and she was still lively at thirty-eight. Her light, brown hair that her daughter had inherited had just begun to show streaks of gray and her large blue eyes still held a vibrant sparkle.

Win sat at the table, "I don't feel like it, ma. But, I did run into Ryan."

"Oh! How is he? He never comes to visit us anymore. What a stubborn boy, living in that old, drafty Lodging House, in Brooklyn no less, with orphans when he could be living right here with his dear old aunty!"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You're hardly old, ma. Besides, do you really blame him for wanting to make his own way in the world? He's the most well-known and respected newsie in New York, after all."

"Family is family, Win. You'll learn that when you have children and nieces and nephews." Anna told her sternly.

Win bit her lip to keep from smiling as she said, "There's hardly a girl in New York who'd want to marry Benjamin."

"Winifred! That's your brother. He's going to find himself a nice girl. And so is Ryan, just you wait." Her mother scolded as she boiled a stew over their small fireplace.

The younger girl sighed at her mother's unwavering optimism. She had always been like this, swearing up and down, left and right that things would always get better. As annoying as it was, Win loved her mother to death and they had the kind of relationship where they could talk about anything.

"I met a boy, ma. He was really sweet to me a couple of weeks ago, but today he was kind of rude." She gazed down at the wooden table and traced the nicks that littered the top of its rough surface.

Her mother sat down across from her and studied the girl, "What's his name?"

"Racetrack."

A peal of laughter made Win raise her eyes to watch her mother. When the woman laughed, she laughed with her entire petite body, "Oh, I think I like this boy already!" She exclaimed, "Why do you think he's called Racetrack?"

Win shrugged and gave a sheepish smile, "I don't know. Too bad, though, you'll never meet him. I don't think he likes me. Unfortunately, I already switched my shift with Cynthia to get tomorrow morning off for the rally…"

"What's this about a rally?" Her mother inquired interest in her bright blues. They were the same blue eyes she had shared with her twin sister, Liz, whose son, Ryan, had inherited them along with Anna's own son Ben.

Pulling out the paper, she passed it across the table to her mother, "Racetrack gave me this paper this morning. Ryan's apart of it, too. Everything in there is so exciting!"

"I think you should go, Win, and find out if he really does like you. Plus, going would be quite an experience!" Her mother told her after she had finished reading the paper.

"You think so?"

Her mother smiled and nodded, "Yes, I do. But, I would feel safer if Benjamin was with you." 

So the next morning, Win got up early to make herself a quick bowl of porridge and pick out what she wanted to wear. She ended up choosing a black skirt and a light green shirt that made her green eyes look brighter. Smiling at her reflection, she pinned up her brunette hair and watched in annoyance as that stray stand of hair fell into her eyes. Brushing it away, she went and roused Benjamin, "Come on, Ben!"

Ben was two years older, and aside from a few small similarities, their nose and chin, the two didn't really look much alike. Ben had their father's light blonde hair and their mother's blue eyes. Ryan and he were often confused as twins when they were younger because Ryan was only a few months older than Ben.

He grumbled but got ready at a snail's pace while she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "Have fun, you two!" Her mother called from where she was hanging laundry.

"Yeah, yeah." Ben replied. He wasn't at all a morning person.

Win eagerly walked ahead of him towards the square in front of The World building. "Slow down, Win." Her brother called, jogging to catch up with her, "Jeez, why ya so anxious ta get here?"

She shrugged, and then thought about it. Even though Race had been rude yesterday she was still eager to see him. This was what she always did; put her all on a boy who eventually would crush her heart. Slowing down, she felt indecision fill her. Should she go? He had said he would like to see her there…but that was before he was short with her.

"Maybe we shouldn't go…" Win told her brother, stopping on the sidewalk and grabbing his arm.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Ya already got me up, and we're going. I'll t'row ya ovah my shouldah and carry ya if I have ta."

This time Ben took the lead and she followed behind him at a more sedate pace. They reached the square and she immediately sought out a certain boy. At the moment the square wasn't too filled and the newsies were standing around the statue murmuring amongst themselves. She found him leaning one hand against the statue while smoking a cigar. A little boy walked past him angrily and stopped not far away.

Watching from her spot on the corner, she watched the little boy say something as Race came up behind him, blowing out the smoke he had inhaled while the cigar was still in his mouth. He took it out to reply to the boy, patting the kid on the shoulder and pushing the kids hat down over his eyes.

Race paused for moment to take off his own hat and wipe the sweat from his forehead before throwing a few fake punches at the kid.

Win couldn't hear what he was saying and this became especially true when loud voices were heard behind her. She turned to see her cousin striding up the street, crowds of newsboys and sweatshop kids following as he proclaimed, "Brooklyn!"

He caught her eye and winked as he went by them. She turned to look for Ben but was lost in the crowd of people that were swamping the square. Gasping, she let herself be pulled with the flow of people and somehow found herself up near the front of the group.

She stood awkwardly as two boys went into The World building and then waited with everyone else till they came back and proclaimed, with the little boy from earlier on the one boys' shoulders, that they had beaten Pulitzer.

"Ya came." A voice said in a surprised tone from her left. She turned her head to meet those warm brown eyes.

"Yes, I came."

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, Ise sorry about yestahday…" He trailed off as Spot came through the crowd and picked her up.

"Win! We beat 'em!" He swung her around and set her down and turned to shake hands with Race.

Race took a step back, his gaze going from Win to Spot, "I didn't know she was ya goil, Spot."

Win's eyes widened at that comment as her and Ryan spat in unison, "Eww!"

Grabbing Race's arm before he could leave, she laughed, "Race! It's not like that! Spot's my cousin!"

"Ya…cousin?" Race raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two.

Spot nodded his head, "Ya, we known eachothah since da cradle. An' if ya hoit her, I'll moidah ya!"

Racetrack nodded as Spot turned away just as Ben came through the crowd, "Win! Win! Thanks for bringin' me here! Did you hear? We won! Well, the newsies and sweatshop kids did!"

Win laughed, "Race!" She could say before another boy could scare him off, "This is my brother, Ben. Ben, this is my friend Racetrack."

"Hiya! You're a newsie, right? You guys did a swell job at gettin the big shots ta back down." Ben said eagerly, nearly shaking Race's hand off.

Saving his hand, Race smirked, "Yeah, we did."

Ben patted Win on the back, "I'm going to try to get closer!" He was gone as soon as he had come leaving Race and Win to stand there awkwardly.

Race nervously played with the pocket watch that hung on his vest, "So, I kinda feel like an ass." He told her, giving a small, sheepish smile.

She laughed, not holding it against him for a moment. Suddenly, she felt a slight shove from behind and she went stumbling forward only to be caught in Racetrack's arms. He pulled her against him to steady her and glared at some boys over her head, "What da hell, Blink?"

Turning her head, she noticed the boy with the eye patch from yesterday, "Just pushing things along, Race." The boy gave a cheeky grin and disappeared in the crowd. Racetrack glared after him and gently let her go.

"Sorry bout dat."

She could still smell him, tobacco and cinnamon, and she smiled, "Stop apologizing, Race."

He nodded and then studied her, "Hey, Win. Can I ask ya somethin'?"

Win met his brown eyes questioningly, "Shoot."

"Can I take ya ta dinnah sometime?"

Remembering her vow to swear off men, she mulled that over. He wasn't asking to court her, just to get dinner. It wasn't like he was courting her just yet. He had plenty of time to prove he actually did like her, so she nodded her head and smiled up at him, "I'd like that, Race." 

Several days later, Win found herself swamped in dishes and the girl who was suppose to come in was ten minutes late. "This cannot be happening!" She moaned out loud. Her dinner with Race was tonight and she now had less than an hour to get back home and clean up and change before he arrived at her door.

"Frankie! Where's Mary?" She called out to the cook.

He shrugged as he flipped a patty, "I don't know, Win! She should have been here by now."

"I'm here! Sorry! Kevin wouldn't let go of my skirts and his father had to pry him off me." Mary called dashing through the kitchen door and nearly running over the waiter, whose name had escaped Win at the moment.

"Finally!" Win pulled her hands out of the water and wiped them off on her apron before untying it and throwing it in the bin where they threw dirty dish rags.

"What's your rush, Win? A hot date?" Mary asked, tying her own apron around her waist.

Win flashed the woman a smile, "I should say so." She gave her friend a wink and hurried through the door and out onto the street nearly sprinting for her home. Running up the steps, she threw open the door to their apartment and dashed into her room, stripping her clothes while her mother called out to her.

"Win, dear! Don't forget to wash your face and arms. You probably smell."

"Thanks, ma." She muttered, as she pulled on a light yellow dress with small white daisies. It was one of her favorite and she generally only wore it on special occasions. She brushed out her hair and left it down while she slipped back into her boots. "How do I look?" She asked, as she came out of the room.

"Beautiful." Race replied, smoothly.

"Eek! What are you doing here?" She nearly shrieked.

"Ise t'ought we had a date. Did I get da wrong apartment?" He looked around.

Win laughed, "I just meant why are you here so early, Race!"

He shrugged, "I was standin' in da hallway and ya mom found me…"

Anna laughed, coming out of the kitchen, "Look at these wonderful flowers he brought!"

Win's eyes widened at the daisies, "How did you know they're my favorite?" She walked over to dip her nose to the tallest one and gave a small sniff, "they're beautiful!"

Race grinned, "I had a hot tip."

She smiled at him, incredibly impressed. No one had ever brought her flowers and he had cleaned up very well, too. "You look so handsome!" She told him, "Oh! But, let me go wash my hands! I got out of work late and I had to rush home…" Win trailed off and smiled sheepishly, "You hardly want to hear about that, though!" She washed her arms off, slipped into her room to put a couple sprits of perfume on before coming back out, "Alright, I'm ready."

Race put out his arm and she hooked hers through his as her mother said, "Have a wonderful time, dear! You take care of her, Racetrack!"

From that first date on Win and Race were nearly inseparable. They ate lunch at Tibby's whether she was working or not, she'd come and visit the lodging house the nights she wasn't working and on her days off she accompanied him to the racetrack where she found he went almost every day and how he got his nickname.

"Which horse?" He asked her one day, about three months after their first date. They leaned on the fence surrounding the track, Race's papers long sold, as the horses lined up; the cool September breeze had turned frosty as they headed towards the beginning of October.

"The Arabian. Number twelve." She said, acting confident even though she was just taking a wild guess.

"Ya think?" He asked, taking a drag on his cigar and staring at the horse in question with a thoughtful look.

Win shook her head and leaned it on his shoulder, "You and you're gambling, Race."

He leaned his own head on top of hers, "Well, I took a bet on numbah five. So if mine beats yours ya gotta kiss me right here in public."

"And if mine beats yours, Race?" She asked used to his random bets.

She could feel him smirk as he replied, "Up ta you, but think fast da race is about ta staht."

Thinking fast she responded, "You'll have to tell me exactly what you like about me."

He bumped his shoulder into hers, "Ah, dat's cake, doll."

"I guess we'll see." She challenged but turned to the race to watch as the gun was fired and the horses were off. Win paid attention only partly, because her thoughts had turned, as usual, to the man next to her. Race was not at all like the other's she'd dated and while they had made her fear near inferior Race made her completely comfortable in her own skin. He was cocky, sure, but he didn't have so much pride that he couldn't let her win an argument. Or a bet.

Neither of their horses won first place but his horse definitely beat her own. She groaned as he cheered, "Damn, Win. Whenevah youse around I, well…Win." He winked at her and then stood facing her expectantly, "Awright, dahlin' Ise ready foah dat kiss."

"You, sir, are going to give me a bad rep." She told him, but wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. It was soft at first and then grew slightly heated, so she pulled away only slightly dizzy.

"Damn." He muttered again and stared down into her bright green eyes, "Just foah dat kiss, I'd tell ya exactly what I like about ya."

She laughed loudly, dropping her arms from around his neck. She went to reply but was cut off by a voice, "Well, Win it seems ya scrapin' at da bottom of the barrel."

Race and she turned simultaneously and she met the cool green eyes of her ex-beau, Johnny. "Race, this is Johnny a…ex of mine. Johnny, this is my beau, Race." She narrowed her eyes, daring him to make another quip about Race.

"Pleashah." Race said, sarcastically.

"All mine." Johnny said, cockily and it actually grated on Win's nerves. Johnny turned his gaze from Race to Win, "Lookin' good, there, Win. Haven't seen ya around much." His stare flickered briefly to Race and then back, "But, I see ya runnin' with street rats now." He smirked.

Win clenched her fists, trying to control her anger, "The only _rat_ I see is in front of me." She told him, frostily.

Racetrack, who had been eerily quiet, spoke up, "Nah, it's alright, Win. Let's hear what he's got ta say." He leaned back casually on the fence, taking another drag from his cigar.

Johnny sneered, "Win doesn't have much in the way of looks or in charactah so her ending up with a newsie kinda makes sense."

Win force down the tears of anger and hurt. Johnny was just a cruel person who felt it was his job to bring everyone down. The first couple weeks of their relationship he'd been kind and she had told him a lot of her insecurities. Now, he was just repeating what she had said in an effort to hurt her further as if he hadn't done enough of that.

"Oh, yeah?" Race asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do enlighten us about Win's many attributes."

The brunette shot a look over at Race, wondering what he was up to.

"Well, she's not exactly modest and she says t'ings befoah thinkin'." Johnny told him, stupidly, "Not ta mention, for how modest she's not, she don't give out. I dumped her foah a whore down the street."

Anger coursed through her veins as she realized Race was just going to stand there and let him talk about her like that. That he even _encouraged_ Johnny to talk about her like that. Just as she was tempted to storm away from both of them assholes, Race straightened up.

"Seems we reached a disagreement, Johnny. 'Cause where you see 'not much in da way of looks' I see a very beautiful woman, and her charactah is clearly da strongest part of her because she's kind, sweet and most importantly funny. She's got a quick mind and da best paht about her is dat she ain't an easy goil. 'Cause let's face it, Johnny, ya paid a whore ta be with ya instead of getting a sweet goil ta do it willingly. I'd say, I won da jackpot with dis one." With that said Race pulled back his arm and decked the guy right in the eye.

Johnny went down instantly and Race stood over him, "Don't even look at her with dat snarky face a yours."

Win stared at Race, her mouth agape. He had really just listed all the reasons he liked her while insulting her ex and punching him in the face. Not to mention he had just proven to her that she was worth fighting for.

Silently, he took her hand and led her away from Johnny, "Ya should close ya mouth, Win, ya might swallow a fly." He told her when they reached the exit of the Sheepshead Racetrack.

"I…I can't believe you did that. No one's ever stood up for me. Not even my brother." She told him, stopping on the sidewalk causing him to stop and turn back to her. His brown eyes met her green and she could see the anger glittering in their depths.

"It wasn't smaht of him ta talk about ya like dat." Race told her seriously. She hadn't seen the anger back at the tracks but it was obvious now. He had kept the perfect poker face.

She couldn't help it, she quickly pulled him into the nearby alley and before he could even question it she had her arms around his neck and she was pressing her lips to his. His hands immediately settled on her waist to pull her body against him. She sighed as she tasted the tobacco and the cinnamon which she would forever associate with him and leaned farther into the kiss.

He groaned and raised a hand to cup the back of her neck to change the angle of the kiss. Win gasped as they pulled away for air a few short moments later. She lay her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath, "You, Racetrack Higgin's, are the most wonderful man I've ever known." Her green eyes rose to meet his so he could see the truth of her words.

Gently, Race laid a hand on her cheek, "I was gonna tell ya tomorrah night foah ya birthday, but seeing how dis is as good as any I wanted ya ta know I got a job at da Sun Newspapah thanks ta my friend Denton. I'm gonna have a real job, Win…" He trailed off and brushed away the stray hair that always fell into her eyes, "I know I don't gotta ring yet, but I asked ya mom a week ago and she gave her blessing." He pushed her back a few steps and then quickly got on his knee, "Win, will ya marry me?"

Tears flooded her eyes, "Oh, Race! Yes, of course!" She cupped his face to bring him up in a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in happiness.

After he had spun her a few more times he gently set her down and caressed her cheek, "I love you, Win. I feel like I just won." He joked lightly. He always liked using her name in puns, "And I figahed I should tell ya me real name's Anthony."

Smiling bigger than she ever had, she kissed him lightly and pulled back to tell him, "I love you, too, Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins."

He picked her up and spun her again for good measure.

**A/N: Wow, definitely my longest one-shot ever. But, I feel like I did the two justice. Win wasn't too mary-sue was she? I wanted her to be a believable girl from that era, ya know? Well, I hope I didn't lose you all somewhere around page 7 lol. Please, Review! Let me know how you liked this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


End file.
